


Born With Fire

by ScorpioPrincess13



Series: PokemonBreeding13 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fire Birth, Forced Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioPrincess13/pseuds/ScorpioPrincess13
Summary: While catching fire type Pokémon to research their breeding habits, Andrew is captured by Pokémon Scientist Monroe along with Assistant Breeder Alex. Andrew will have to go through a womb implantation before the breeding. Monroe and Alex plan to breed Andrew with Magmortar and Ninetales. Andrew gets the surprise of his life when Monroe and Alex reveal a fire pit to Andrew as part of the Breeding experiment.





	1. The Experiment

One day Andrew is approached by Professor Sycamor, she tells him he needs to search Viridian Fire Lands for Fire Pokemon. The Pokémon Andrew is sent to catch is Magmortar and Ninetales. The Professor tells Andrew these pokemon are very important to her Research. After a few hours in Viridian Fire Lands, Andrew has caught two Magmortar (1 male and 1 female) along with two Ninetales (1 male and 1 female). Walking back to the exit of the Fire Lands, Andrew is caught off guard, a strange looking Scientist and his strange Assistant start following Andrew. The Scientist and Assistant walk up to Andrew, the Scientist on Andrew's left side and the Assistant on Andrew's right side. The Scientist wraps his arms around Andrew affectively stopping him. Turning Andrew around, the Assistant kisses Andrew on the lips affectively putting Andrew to sleep. Andrew falls into the Scientist's arms, they disappear into the hidden Mansion in the Viridian Fire Lands. 

Hours later, Andrew is woken up by a large Victorian-Style Bell. Opening his eyes, Andrew notices he's in an old Victorian-Style bedroom laying on an ancien King sized bed. Looking to his right, Andrew notices the Scientist sitting in the leather chair next to the bed. A door opens, revealing a younger male at about 20 years of age entering room. The Assistant walks over to stand next to the chair, sitting down on the bed by Andrew's head. "It would seem our guest is awake. Hello, my dear boy, my name is Professor Monroe and this is my Assistant Alex. I would like your help with a little project of mine. We already took the liberty to dress you appropriately for my project. You'll notice soon the type of gown you're wearing." Monroe tells Andrew, chuckling evily. "I'll help you with this little project of yours professor. What do I have to do?" Andrew inquires of Monroe. Alex leans down and kisses Andrew on the lips, putting him to sleep. Alex then lifts Andrew into his arms and follows Monroe into the Laboratory. Entering the Laboratory, Monroe leads Alex over to the adjustible lab table. Laying Andrew down, Alex secures and straps Andrew to table. Alex then unbuttons Andrew's gown, pushing the fabric off of Andrew's stomach. Alex then separates Andrew's legs about 5 meters apart and putting them in a knees bent position and strapping Andrew's feet to the table. Monroe then makes an incision in Andrew's belly preparing him for the Permanent Womb Implantation. Monroe then implants the womb full of unfertilized egg into Andrew's belly closing up the wound and vanishing the scar.

With a snap of Alex's fingers, Andrew wakes up from his sleep. Looking around, Andrew realizes he's in some sort of Lab. Trying to move, Andrew notices he's strapped to table with his legs bent and open. Andrew looks straight into Professor Monroe's eyes and grimaces weakly. "Monroe, what have you done to me? Why am I wearing a strange gown? What else are you planning to do to me?" Andrew asks Professor Monroe not knowing what will happen next. "It would seem our guest/subject is awake again. Well, my dear Andrew, I told you I needed your help with a project of mine. I just didn't tell you anything about the project. The project that you're going to help me with is a Breeding Project. I'm researching to see if Pokemon and Humans can breed together. You will make the perfect test subject to test this theory." Monroe explains to Andrew laughing evily along with his assistant. Monroe then moves to the spot between Andrew's legs and raises the table up so he's looking strait at Andrew's entrance. Putting a on a clean pair of latex gloves, Professor Monroe along and Alex place their right hands on Andrew's exposed belly rubbing it for a few moments then removing their hands shortly after that.

Alex then turns to the equipment table behind him grabbing a ball gag and tube of strawberry scented lube off the table. Alex first puts the ball gag into Andrew's mouth so he can't scream. Alex then grabs several glass vials of the table handing them to Professor Monroe. "Andrew, I'm going to prepare you for this next part. Since you've never had sex or an orgasm, I have to prepare you before we do anything else to you." Alex tells Andrew with a sneer on his face. Alex opens the tube of strawberry scented lube and coats his gloved fingers in the messaging gel. Alex then positions his hand at Andrew's entrance sticking two coated fingers out. Sticking his two fingers into Andrew, Alex begins moving his fingers in a scissoring motion. While moving his fingers in and out of Andrew, Alex adds a third finger. Pulling his fingers halfway out of Andrew, Alex pushes his fingers back into Andrew causing him to orgasm spurting his semen into the first glass vial that Monroe thrusts under his stimulated member. The vial fills up all the way with Andrew's semen and corks itself. Alex then removes his fingers from Andrew's entrance and removes the glove off his hand throwing the glove into the trash bin. Alex takes the first vial from Monroe putting it into the pink Donor's bin on the table. Alex then grabs a pink vibrator off the table. He then hands the vibrator over to Professor Monroe where the professor proceeds to position the vibrator at Andrew's exposed entrance. Realizing what Professor Monroe is about to do to him, Andrew screams loudly only for his screams to be muffled by the ball gag in his mouth. Professor Monroe turns the vibrator on it highest setting and sticks it up into Andrew's entrance causing Andrew to scream and then relax. Monroe fills up thirteen more self-sealing vials with Andrew's semen before he decides he's got enough for his project. Monroe then removes the vibrator from Andrew shutting it off and placing it in bowl on the table for another time.

Turning to the table again, Alex grabs a strange looking tool off the table. Alex hands the strange tool to Professor Monroe where the Professor positions the tool at Andrew's entrance. Monroe inserts the tool into Andrew's entrance opening him up and examining Andrew. After a fifteen minute exam, Professor Monroe removes the tool from Andrew setting the used tool in the same bowl on the table. Alex magically unchains Andrew from the table. Professor Monroe lifts Andrew up into his secure arms and Alex transports all three of them back into the Master Bedroom. Professor Monroe places Andrew back on the bed and gets into bed himself pulling the covers over both of them. Monroe cuddles Andrew as they both fall into a restful sleep while Alex stands guard outside the bedroom door.


	2. Fertilization and Implantation

The sun shines through the bedroom window, but Andrew still slumbers undisturbed. Andrew is laying on his left side with Professor Monroe laying in front of him with the Professor's arms wrapped around his waist. Alex quickly enters the bedroom followed by a new guy who looks similar to Monroe by the name of Jacob. Alex and Jacob walk over to Monroe's side of the bed. "Professor, we're ready to begin the 2nd phase of the project if you're ready." Alex tells the professor where Andrew can hear him and the professor gives a curt nod. An examination table with a raised cushioned platform appears 10 feet from the bed facing the full length mirror. 

Alex swiftly moves to the other side of the bed closer to Andrew and moves to stand by Andrew's lower half. Professor Monroe pushes the covers off himself and Andrew revealing Andrew's gown. Taking hold of the gown with his hands, Monroe lifts the gown up pulling it up to the top of Andrew's belly. The first thing Alex does is pull an indestructible handkerchief out of his pocket and ties the cloth over Andrew's mouth, pulling the cloth down to cover Andrew's mouth. Alex then runs both of his gloved hands down Andrew's back, along the sexy curve of his butt, down to his slender feminine thighs. Alex's hands rub Andrews thighs for a few moments then move in closer causing Andrew to wake up and let of a quiet scream. Clearly not distracted Andrew's scream, Alex pulls a small vibrator out of his pocket, turns it onto its highest setting and shoves the vibrator between Andrew's legs and into his secondary entrance. The vibrator in Andrew's secondary entrance causes him to shiver, feminine thighs twitching and parting about 5-15 centimeters. Monroe just calms Andrew while all this is happening. Andrew just moans and cries into the handkerchief while Monroe whispers calming things in Andrew's ear. Alex successfully gets his hands between Andrews sexy legs parting his feminine thighs all the way.

Alex switches Andrew from the bed to the examination table with Andrew's exposed butt sitting on the cushioned platform Alex then moves to stand in front of Andrew where he has the advantage over Andrew. Alex then raises the top portion of the table up slanting the top of the table so Andrew can see everything that Alex is doing to him. Alex reaches onto the lower shelf of the examination table pulling out a pair of stirrups. Alex attaches the stirrups to the examination table. Alex then grabs Andrew's ankles placing them in the stirrups locking them in place. Alex takes a moment to look for a special tool he can use to extract a few eggs from Andrew. Finding what he was looking for, Alex squirts some clear lubricant on the end of the tool. Alex then lines up the tool with Andrew's main entrance, inserting the tool into Andrew. Moving the tool into Andrew's womb, Alex collects the four eggs he needs with the small bowl attached to the tool. Alex quickly removes the tool from Andrew, detaching the egg collection bowl and handing the bowl directly to Jacob who teleports himself from the bedroom to the Laboratory. 

An hour later, Jacob returns to the Master Bedroom with two of the fertilized eggs, the other two eggs Jacob has put in special cold container. Jacob walks over to where Alex is standing in front of Andrew taking his place right next to Alex. Setting down the container in the open space between Andrew's legs, Jacob sits on the chair next to the examination table. Retrieving the special tool from the shelf in the table, Alex raises the tool up so that Andrew sees the tool that will be used. Andrew's eyes go wide as Alex moves the tool to Andrew's main entrance and positions the tool there. A scream escapes the victim's mouth as Alex maliciously inserts the tool into Andrew's main entrance holding Andrew open. Alex then reaches for the container and opening the lid, Alex uses the special tongs to carefully lift up the the fertilized eggs. Moving the tongs, Alex positions them at Andrew's main entrance and carefully inserts the fertilized eggs into Andrew. Several screams escape Andrew's mouth as all this is happening. Alex quickly pulls the tool out of Andrew and cleans him up. Dr. Monroe unties Andrew from the table and picks him up, carrying him over to the bed. Dr. Monroe lays Andrew down on the bed and covers him with the blanket forcing Andrew to sleep.


End file.
